All or Nothing
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: AU version of S1 ep7. Rating now changed to M. Last chapter now posted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my version of the events in S1 ep7.

A2A belongs to Kudos.

**All or Nothing**

Chapter 1

Gene was sitting at a table in Luigi's trying to force down a steak and chips pizza and _not_, he'd already made it abundantly clear to the garrulously jovial Italian, sulking. He wasn't really hungry it was just something to do, to avoid going home now that he had been kicked out of the station.

It wasn't that the food was unpalatable on the contrary; the steak was just the way he liked it, so rare that it was practically still mooing, the chips crispy on the outside and fluffy within, no his lack of appetite was caused by that bloody woman!

Just because he slapped the do-gooding, Brummy, ponce around a little she'd got him bloody suspended, it had been dressed up as leave but it would still go on his record, assuming they could find a small space that wasn't already listing his past misdemeanours.

It was obvious that Hollis wasn't the self-sacrificing, 'jolly good egg' she'd taken him for, something about this crime just didn't add up. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he speared a piece of steak; it was her problem now.

Gene took a swig of the whiskey he'd retrieved from CID and looked round the restaurant, there were a few other early diners enjoying their food and talking quietly, then his eyes rested on a particular table. They'd got pissed there a few weeks ago – nothing new it that, but Alex had more or less propositioned him with her "last few seconds of life" question.

He may have been drunk and it had been a while but he knew a come on when it was offered to him on a plate, with anyone else Gene would have grabbed the chance of a leg-over, even though she was part of his team. Something had held him back, made his seldom-used chivalrous side come to the fore and decline.

Probably just the move south making him soft, then Gene remembered the jealousy and hurt he'd felt the next morning when he found out that she'd spent night with the Thatcherite wanker. It was the first time he'd realised his feelings towards his DI were more than just lust.

He had a dreamt about Alex last night, nothing new there, but this time instead of the usual erotic scenarios that required him to change his underwear on waking, he and Alex were just in bed holding each other, and the pleasure that simple act gave him was far more fulfilling than the other more _physical_ dreams his mind usually created.

While he was dressing for work the following morning, Gene found himself whistling, he wasn't used to being happy and found it profoundly disturbing.

A picture of Alex came into his mind, she was dressed in her usual combination of white leather jacket and skin tight jeans, he sighed as _that_ feeling stole over him, he'd been aware of it lurking in the background for a while now, most of the time he ignored it hoping it was a short lived infatuation, but with a jolt of alarm Gene realised it was here to stay.

He groaned silently, it was so…..inconvenient. He didn't want to feel like that about anyone anymore and certainly not Alex, she was so bloody infuriating. She always thought she knew better than him and it was really starting to piss him off that she was so often right, not this time though; he'd bet his entire supply of single malt that Hollis was at the bottom of this particular crime.

The job was starting to suffer as well, his top priority these days was keeping Alex safe and it took his eye off the ball, making it increasingly likely that someone else would get hurt.

Perhaps he should send her back to where she'd come from – Hyde wasn't it? The thought of not seeing her every day caused an empty feeling in his gut, besides there was no one else he trusted to keep her safe.

His brooding was interrupted as the woman in question entered the restaurant, Gene tried to ignore the warmth that her presence always created in him and summoned an annoyed pout.

The rest of the A team came trailing in behind her and she started to explain that he was right about Hollis. Well of course he was bloody right! His gut instinct could sniff out a wrong-un at 100 yards.

Gene got to his feet, he needed to get away from Alex before she could use her 'psychology bollocks' on him and find out that his feelings for her had changed, that the lust had been overtaken by something altogether more disturbing, besides it was her case now, she'd have to clean up the mess without him.

They wandered up the stairs to the street outside. Gene intended to go home and nurse his wounded pride in private, he lifted the whiskey bottle to his mouth – it promptly disintegrated. They hurried back into the restaurant as further gunshots echoed around and followed them down the stairs.

Gene automatically threw himself on top of Alex as everyone took cover, his immediate and only thought to protect her – although there was nothing wrong in enjoying the feel of her arse against his groin and smell the sweet scent of her hair while he was doing it.

Alex's heart was thumping wildly in her chest, partly due to the adrenaline rush of being fired at but mainly because she was close to the Guv. For a few glorious minutes Alex basked in the unsettling sensations his proximity stirred, sensations that had started to increase in intensity of late and what was more alarming she was beginning to look forward to them. Desire spread through her bringing with it a curious sense of safety which was ironic considering a lunatic was peppering the restaurant with gunfire.

She had been denying her feelings about Gene ever since she'd first laid eyes on him, wanting to concentrate on getting home, but the more time she spent with him, the more she got to know the man behind the mask and the more she liked what she saw.

She had instantly regretted informing Evan of Gene's actions, regrets that were multiplying rapidly now as she was pretty certain that the gunman currently redecorating Luigi's was Hollis.

The look on Gene's face as he'd stalked out of CID that afternoon made her long for a time machine so she could go back and live the last few hours again. He was hiding it under his habitual anger but she could tell he felt betrayed; he prized loyalty above virtually all other qualities and one of his own had told tales. That was unforgivable but she strongly suspected that it hurt him more because it was her doing the telling.

Alex had always been headstrong and hasty, it wasn't a good combination and had gotten her into some dangerous situations. Back in 2008 physically assaulting a suspect wasn't tolerated and Alex had reacted with her 21st centaury code of morals but here the rules seemed to be different and even Shaz had taken Gene's side.

She was thinking about how she could make it up to Gene when she realised that the gunshots had stopped.

Gene was in the midst of a daydream, he and Alex were in roughly the same positions but on a bed - naked and she was writhing beneath him gasping his name as he thrust powerfully into her. The sudden cessation of sound from outside brought him back, it heralded that Gil was out of bullets and he would have to move soon, not 'til she made him though. As if reading his thoughts, Alex bucked her hips saying,

"Get off me."

And Gene reluctantly rolled off, storing the fantasy and memory of exactly how it felt to have Alex underneath him, he'd re-live it the next time he was alone and lonely, probably in his shower tonight.

He felt sudden sense of foreboding as he got to his feet, this evening wasn't going to end well and Gene covered his disquiet by striding for the stairs to confront Gil and his own fears head on.

Alex pulled him back protesting at his recklessness, Gil could well have reloaded by now but Gene said brusquely.

"I'm not going to die in a bloody trattoria!" and left. Alex saw him lying on a cold mortuary slab a bullet hole in his head, eyes staring sightlessly. She bounded after him; she didn't want the clown to take any of them but especially not Gene.

XXXXX

A/N – Chapter 2 soon, thanks for reading.

Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, this is just a short chapter to round off the Gil Hollis situation. From now on this story is totally AU.

'S'not mine but they get more fun when I'm writing.

Chapter 2

People like Hollis really got on Gene's nerves, practically everyone had problems these days they didn't all wave a gun around and threaten innocent lives.

He heard Alex's voice from behind him, trying to calm the situation and get Gil to give himself up, didn't she ever stop talking?

Gene wished that just once she'd keep quiet and let him handle it, but underneath he felt inordinately proud that she was a member of his team, willing to face a gunman unarmed. She certainly had more balls than Ray and Chris, who were still inside 'protecting' the other diners.

Gil ran off after throwing the empty gun at Gene and Shaz tore after him, Gene and Alex following more cautiously.

Alex had a feeling that she knew where Gil was headed and as they rounded the corner there he was at the scene of the crime surrounded by fluttering banknotes.

Gene was about to arrest him when Shaz staggered out, clutching her side and Alex felt her blood run cold – it was Shaz, the clown was going to try and take little Shaz. Well not if Alex could bloody help it! She knelt down and began to talk soothingly, encouraging Shaz to stay awake,while putting pressure on the wound to try and stem the bleeding. Gene shouted for someone to call an ambulance, but Alex could see the light fading from Shaz's eyes even as Chris was pouring his heart out to her.

Then she slumped in Alex's arms – unconscious, she began CPR furiously willing life into the young WPC.

Alex shook her head at Gene, momentarily defeated. Gene took in the scene, because of that tosser he would lose a fine officer, well the courts could have him after he meted out his own punishment. No not himself the honour should go to Chris.

Ignoring Viv's pleadings that Hollis was cuffed; Gene let Chris take out some of his anguished grief on Hollis's restrained body.

The sound of the punches and grunts of pain spurred Alex on, she would NOT have a friend die tonight. She began CPR again, almost violently trying to force life into Shaz even as Chris was just as determinedly trying to force it out of Hollis, not stopping this time until Shaz took a shuddering gasp of air.

Gene, an expert in physical punishment, pulled Chris away before any permanent damage was inflicted. He gazed at Alex as she got to her feet and screamed her triumph at the starry sky.

He'd never felt so in awe of another human being, his DI, his Bolly had saved that girl's life and given Chris back his girlfriend. Gene knew he would have to work hard to get Alex back on side after letting Chris beat up that bastard Hollis, but he didn't regret it.

She walked over to him her face full of contempt, Gene had to get her away from the others, talk to her, explain his actions. He took hold of her arm and said, more roughly than he intended.

"I'm taking you home." He made it sound like an order and Alex shrugged him off. How could she have thought herself in attracted to this….thug.

Gene watched as she walked over to Hollis, he'd leave it for now there was too much emotion in the air, Gene knew he would only end up getting angry and making it a hundred times worse.

He walked away. Alone again, naturally.

XXXXX

A/N – Thanks for reading, chapter 3 soon.

Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thanks for the reviews. There's a little more Galex in this chapter.

Kudos and the BBC may own A2A, but I have a key to the back door!

Chapter 3

By the time they had got her to hospital and had been assured by the doctor that Shaz would be OK it was well past midnight. After being dropped back home by uniform all Alex wanted to do was have a quick shower and crawl into bed, but it wasn't to be.

A loud banging on the front door announced Gene's arrival, Alex's weariness vanished and all her earlier anger surged to the fore. She yanked the door open and practically shouted in his face.

"So what was that all about? Just because I got you sent," she waggled her fingers, "'on leave' you decided to show me that you're still in charge by letting Chris kick the shit out of a cuffed man?"

Gene stared at her in incredulity; she couldn't really be serious could she? He pushed past her and turned round.

"Not everything I do is about **you** Drakey." He yelled stabbing a finger at her. It was a lie, ever since she had fallen at his feet dressed as a prossie practically every waking thought and deed was in some way connected to his infuriating DI.

He lost control at that point and grabbed her shoulders, backing her against the wall. Even now when his rage was almost a living thing, she wasn't scared of him and started back at him defiantly, confident that he would never hurt her.

Their gazes clashed, stormy blue eyes connecting with angry green and for a few seconds the only noise in the flat was the music from Luigi's mingling with ragged breathing.

Then the atmosphere changed, Gene was touching her from knee to chest and Alex became aware of just how exciting the contact was. Gene saw her anger drain away taking his with it and desire took it's place.

It so easily could have been her lying on that cold piece of ground, her life ebbing away with every beat of her heart. The shining star of his precious Bolly snuffed out by that bastard Hollis.

Alex saw the lust tempered by something else, something she had craved her whole life, something that she was sure only existed in the pages of a Barbara Cartland novel.

As if drawn together by some invisible force, their heads moved closer, twisting slightly to avoid bumping noses. Gene's gaze dropped momentarily to her mouth and Alex unconsciously parted her lips in expectation.

Then their lips met and their eyes closed, Gene pulled her closer as his mouth gently roamed over hers. He softly nipped her lower lip, Alex moaned in approval and slid her hands round his neck into his hair.

The kiss was everything Alex had ever dreamed of sweet, gentle and it stole the breath from her lungs. With a little mewl of pleasure she opened her mouth and welcomed his gently exploring tongue.

Then reality crashed back and a picture of an approving Gene watching Chris kick Gil Hollis pushed the desire out of her.

Gene's kiss had been far too good to be true and Alex's heart had been disappointed too often to believe that Gene 'Neanderthal' Hunt was after anything more than sex.

Gene broke the kiss when he ran out of air and leant his forehead against Alex's, his heart pounding, 3 little words threatening to burst out. Words he thought he'd never say – let alone mean – again.

Just as Gene plucked up the courage to put his heart in her hands Alex spoke.

"I'm not going to be just another notch on your bedpost Hunt"

Gene's eyes snapped open and he reeled back as if she'd slapped him.

"What! Is that what you _really_ think of me? After everything. Edgehampton, Chas Cale's restaurant, 3 soddin' months of flirting in Luigi's, you think all that was just for a quick shag? If that's all I wanted there are any number of birds who would gratefully open their legs for the Gene-genie."

He made to leave then changed his mind turning back to Alex once more.

D'you know why I let Chris kick 7 kinds of shite out of that bastard? Cos it might have been **you**bleeding on that cold groundan' then Hollis would've got more than a couple of cracked ribs an' a few bruises. He'd be singing with the sodding choir invisible."

Gene stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Anger carried him down the stairs, two at a time, once outside he let his head bow and he leaned against the wall, the anger replaced by misery, how could he have got it so wrong? He couldn't work with her after his confession, he'd as good as told her how he felt and she'd use it against him the next time they argued, or worse she'd pity him - one of them would have to go!

He pushed himself upright and climbed into the Quattro briefly glancing up at her window, he'd work out what to do later.

Gene knew only one way to dull the pain of rejection – booze and a woman. His boast of 'any number' of willing women was exaggerated, but there _was_ always one woman who was pleased to see him and not only because he paid over the odds for her.

XXXXX

A/N – Poor Gene, still things will improve for him – promise! Thanks for reading.

Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, here's a quick update to keep you going. I don't think the end qualifies as a cliff-hanger but just in case, Mo step away from the edge!

Mattely owns A2A, but PSoS charity box is getting quite full so who knows!

Chapter 4

Alex poured a large scotch, her hands were still trembling with the aftermath of Gene's kiss and she took a sip, curling up on the sofa into her favourite thinking position. She needed to calm down and re-examine the events of the evening.

What if it had been Molly, could she have just placidly handed Gil over to uniform to throw in a cell? She took a mouthful of scotch, if she was being honest the answer was no, Alex would probably have taken her revenge without hesitation.

Then there was Gene's alarming statement that if it had been her in hospital tonight, he would have killed Hollis, but surely that must mean that he lo…? No! Alex couldn't allow that thought to carry on, not 'til she'd worked out her own emotions.

Alex sipped the scotch, rolling the smoky liquid round her mouth, she never drank spirits in 2008 but the smell of whisky was somehow comforting and the taste reminded her of Gene.

Gene Hunt. It always came back to him. Alex pondered over the walking mass of contradictions that was her DCI, she had no idea that Gene felt like that about her.

He hadn't exactly been subtle about wanting her and Alex had taken him at face value, she had been still half convinced that he wasn't real, that none of this was. Plus she had been too caught up in fighting everybody and everything, thinking it would get her home, to look below the surface. From now on she would take him and 1981 seriously, now all she had to do was decide what she wanted.

Back in the real world where she had Molly to think about, Alex seldom needed the 'company' of a man, here it was different, she thought about sex all the time and seemed to be in a permanent state of arousal. The constant frustration made her argumentative which she took out on Gene, which heightened the UST between them, which made them row even more. It was a never-ending cycle, but now she understood him things would change.

In 2008 Alex Drake was composed and self-assured, what sort of a psychologist would she be if she couldn't detach her emotions and talk calmly to suspects? So she took another sip of scotch and tried to analyse things - calmly.

He was sexist, arrogant, homophobic and quite possibly the most infuriating man she'd ever met, but there was something about Gene that went straight to her libido, also no one else had ever made her feel quite so safe and protected. It was all too easy to dismiss him as just a bigoted copper but he had dropped his guard with her a few times and underneath the Guv shell was a caring, intelligent man. Tonight with that impassioned speech in her hallway Gene had finally made Alex realise how badly she'd misjudged him.

While she'd thought the flirting was just about casual sex, Gene had obviously assumed they were connecting and now she thought about it she saw that he'd been right, there was far more to their relationship than plain lust, Alex had just been too distracted to see it.

Then there were his physical attributes, the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, a sexy pout just ripe to be nibbled and the arse on the man! Several times lately Alex had needed to grab hold of some paperwork otherwise her hands would have strayed to his backside and done something that in 2008 would have seen her up on a sexual harassment charge.

She would never stop wanting to get back to her daughter, but nothing she did seemed to make any difference. Sam hadn't been able to control his return so why should she be any different? Alex reluctantly accepted the fact that she would get back to Molly when the time was right so she may as well make the best of things while she was stuck here, which brought her thoughts back to Gene's kiss.

A warm, fuzzy feeling enveloped her, only partly caused by the alcohol. Alex closed her eyes and relieved the feeling of his soft lips on hers, his left hand gently caressing her hip the other stroking her cheek. She smiled, tomorrow she would get Gene on his own and apologise to him, suggest they go on that date.

XXXXX

A/N – After watching Hidden ep 4 I totally agree with Alex about Gene's bottom! More soon.

Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the reviews.

Kudos and the Beeb own A2A, I just wish they'd given us a 4th series *sigh*

Chapter 5

Alex decided to go into via the hospital the next day. The nurse said that Shaz had had a comfortable night and was expected to recover consciousness in a few hours.

As Alex walked into the small side ward, she saw Chris sitting beside the bed holding Shaz's hand and talking quietly. He looked across to Alex and she could see the remnants of dried tears on his cheeks.

"Morning ma'am." Chris got to his feet and walked over to Alex, a determined look on his face.

"Sorry about this boss… er… ma'am but I promised Shazza."

He threw his arms around her and pulled Alex into a bear hug lifting her off the floor, Alex yelped in surprise. Chris kissed her cheek and set her down again.

"I can't ever thank you enough for what you did for my Shaz."

Alex smiled shakily at him, somewhat flustered by his display of affection.

"You just make sure you treat her gently when she gets out."

"Yeah, I will." Chris grinned.

"Are you coming in today?"

"Yeah, I'm going home to shower and change now. I'll be there in half an hour or so. D'you want a lift ma'am?"

"No thanks Chris, I fancy a walk."

They exchanged goodbyes and he left for home. Alex sat in his recently vacated chair and picked up Shaz's pale hand. Alex told her about how lucky she was to have such a wonderful man to care for her and that although Shaz was brave to go after Hollis, she really shouldn't have rushed in alone. Alex ignored the little voice in her head that reminded her of the number of times she'd done the same as Shaz, usually relying on Gene to ride to her rescue.

She told Shaz that she'd stop by again soon, left the hospital and began the walk to work, rehearsing what she wanted to say to Gene.

Alex had been touched by Chris's devotion and a little voice wondered if Gene would have spent the night beside _her_ sick bed. Up until last night she'd have laughed if anyone had suggested it, but the tenderness of Gene's kiss and his passionate speech now made her see differently. Alex walked a little quicker, eager to see him and set things straight.

So by the time she walked into CID it was almost lunch time, Chris had beaten her in and was sitting at his desk, trying not to fall asleep. Alex took off her coat and looked into Gene's office, it was empty.

"Ray where's the Guv?"

"He's not in today, he called me late last night. His latest bird's kicked him into touch and he's gone to ground to lick his wounds. Well, he's licking summat, he's gone to see Rosie."

Ray smirked at Chris, who just yawned.

Alex drew breath to ask who Rosie was, ignoring the sudden stab of jealously at the thought of Gene with another woman, when Viv stuck his head round the door saying that a dead body had been found on the embankment and Alex had to put Gene to the back of her mind for a while.

XXXXX

The dead body turned out to be a city trader who'd celebrated a massive killing on the stock exchange by snorting enough cocaine to kill a bull elephant. The white powder around his nose was testament to his foolishness and it appeared to be a simple case of death by misadventure, they easily tracked down his work colleagues who confirmed that Sebastian had bought the cocaine and disappeared off on his own determined to have a good night. There were no suspicious marks on the body, so he was taken off for a post mortem and Alex sent Ray back to the station in a panda car to fill out the paperwork, she wanted to get Chris on his own to find out more about Rosie.

Rosie Palmer, Chris informed her, as they sat in a pool car, was a brothel keeper who was a particular favourite of Gene's and judging by the smile on his face as he spoke about her, Chris had a soft spot for her too.

Whenever things got too much for him, Gene would take himself off for a spot of R and R courtesy of Ms Palmer.

Common sense told Alex to wait until Gene resurfaced and then invite him up to her flat for an honest and open chat, but the jealousy overwhelming her mind wanted to get Gene out of the other woman's clutches as quickly as possible.

As Rosie lived quite close to the station Alex decided that a quick detour to fetch the Guv was next on her to do list, although if she was honest Alex would still have gone round there, even if Ms Palmer lived on the moon!

She ordered Chris to buckle up and the car sped away with a loud roar, Chris hung on for dear life as Alex drove in a manner that would have had Gene nodding in approval.

XXXXX

The car drew up outside a conventional looking semi-detached house and Alex looked across at Chris disbelievingly.

"Sure this is the right place?"

"Yep, this is Rosie's house."

"Not exactly a hive of activity is it?" The whole road seemed deserted, where were the desperate men in grubby raincoats?

"Oh she always gives the girls Tuesday off."

Alex had never actually been in a brothel in a suburban house before and she was more than a little curious to see inside. She climbed out of the car saying.

"Right! Let's go and get the king of the jungle."

Ignoring Chris's "Thought we were here to get the Guv?" Alex led the way up the path and rang the doorbell.

XXXXX

The door was opened by a small woman, she looked to be in her late 60's and had obviously been pretty in her day but now she was the epitome of a grandmother. The short, grey hair was a blue rinsed, her laughter-lined face was devoid of make up and she was wearing a wrap around pinny with her feet in carpet slippers. She looked at Alex with questioning soft brown eyes.

This couldn't be the woman Gene had come to… see and Alex was just about to apologise and leave, when the woman looked over Alex's shoulder and her face lit up.

"Christopher! I didn't expect to see you. Come in, come in." The woman stood to one side as Alex and Chris walked into an ordinary, cream painted hallway.

Alex was mildly disappointed at the lack of 'brothel art work' on the walls, there were no pictures of nude women, no scenes of debauchery nothing at all to indicate that this was anything other than a normal home.

"Rosie Palmer?" Alex said disbelievingly.

"That's right, you must be Alex. Gene's told me all about you."

Rosie studied Alex's face, weighing her up.

"I think we need a little chat, Chris be a dear and leave us for a bit."

"Can I go upstairs?" Chris looked like child eager to play with a new toy, his earlier tiredness had disappeared

"Yes dear." Rosie smiled fondly as if indulging a favourite grandson and Chris practically ran up the stairs.

"Coffee?"

Rosie turned and walked down the hall and into a small kitchen before she could answer, Alex trailed behind and leaned against the doorframe scowling disapprovingly at the older woman's back as she filled a kettle, spooned coffee into mugs and retrieved the milk from the fridge.

"Chris _has_ got a girlfriend you know?"

"Yes, Gene told me what happened little Shaz, how is she today?"

"On the mend and I'm sure she wouldn't be happy with her boyfriend availing himself of your _services_."

"Oh he's only watching videos, in fact Shaz has been known to join him."

"What?"

"Well she's quite innocent when it comes to that sort of thing and she wants to please him when they're ready to take things further, so we've had some very…. in depth chats."

The kettle boiled and Rosie made the coffee, passing a mug to Alex.

"She talks to you about sex?"

"Yes, why not? I've run, what do you call it? A disorderly house, for twenty odd years. I was a highly sort after call girl for the twenty five years before that, so I'm more than qualified to give advice on pleasing a man." Rosie looked at Alex appraisingly.

"But the love-life of your colleagues isn't why I want to talk to you Alex."

Before Alex could comment, Rosie moved passed her and went in to a large sitting room containing a three-piece suit, the sofa of which was currently occupied by a stretched out, slumbering Gene.

He was lying on his side, facing out and cuddling an empty scotch bottle, he hadn't changed or shaved since Alex had seen him last and she had a sudden urge to smooth his hair back into place with her fingers. For the first time Alex openly acknowledged her love for him instead of deluding herself that it was just lust. She smiled as an image of her and Gene walking hand in hand along a sun drenched beach played in her mind and she gave herself a mental shake, time for that later.

Rosie's eyes were fixed on Alex as she looked at Gene and she nodded, Alex sensed she was being studied and felt she had passed some sort of test. Rosie gestured to one of the chairs that was facing the sofa and said.

"Please take a seat love." Alex sat.

Rosie fixed Alex with a penetrating stare and said,

"When are you going make up your mind and stop playing with _his_ emotions?" Rosie perched on the arm of the sofa and stroked Gene's hair, Alex felt jealousy zip through her, it was her own fault. Gene would never have spent the night here if she hadn't pushed him away.

"That's none of your business." She said coldly.

"And yet Gene came to me last night."

Rosie paused but Alex kept silent, her arms folded defensively.

"Oh come on Alex the poor boy's besotted with you and I can see how you feel about him. He spent most of last night and today pouring his heart out to me and trying to drink his own body weight in scotch. He says you've got this amazing connection, he told me all about the banter and flirting, reckons that you're the first person to really understand him. He said he's tried to tell you how he feels but can't get the words out, so he showed you instead and you just threw it back in his face."

Alex drew breath to argue, but Rosie carried on.

"He's convinced that it's his fault that Shaz got stabbed, you know?"

"What? Why?" Alex couldn't see why Gene would blame himself. "What Hollis did was an accident."

Rosie sighed and stroked Gene's hair again.

"He's so busy keeping an eye on you he forgets other people need him too. Poor boy was guilt ridden, thinks he should have stopped Shaz running after Hollis instead of staying with you."

Alex was silent for a moment, she sipped her coffee turning Rosie's words over in her head. There was something about Rosie that made Alex want to confide her and she could see why Gene had come here last night.

"I was going to apologies to him this morning, suggest we went out together, see if we could work it out."

Rosie nodded approvingly.

"Just be sure of what you want before you say anything to him. No half measures with Gene. It's all or nothing."

Rosie smiled fondly at the sleeping Gene again.

"Does….does he come here often?" Alex was hesitant in asking the question not sure if she really wanted the answer.

"He used to turn up once a week."

Alex raised her eyebrows and Rosie hurriedly said.

"No, nothing like that, he only ever wants to talk and with me he doesn't have to keep up the hard man act. Always insists on paying too. Then he stopped and last night was the first time I've seen him in 3 months or so."

Alex looked at her in surprise. "But that was…."

"Yes, about the time you showed up."

Rosie looked at Alex pointedly.

Alex's gaze flicked back to the sleeping Manc lion, gone was the customary pout his face was relaxed and he looked 10 years younger. She felt her lips twitch into a smile and a warm feeling rolled over her, like the sun coming out on a cold winter's day.

"None of us knows how much time we've got here Alex, so why waste it? If you love him, go for it. You won't find a better man than Gene."

Both women gazed at Gene with affection, Rosie satisfied that she'd helped the course of true love run a little smoother, Alex reliving their first kiss and plotting the next with eager anticipation.

Gene stirred slightly in his sleep and the loudest fart Alex had ever heard rent the air.

Rosie sniffed and hurriedly got to her feet, moving over to Alex's side of the room. She folded her arms and said.

"Well, none of us are perfect!"

The 2 women exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

XXXXX

A/N – Please review if you've got a mo, ta muchly.

Kim.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – I've guessed at Gene's weight in this chapter, Sam once described him as 20 stone, which I think was an exaggeration.

Chapter 6

It took the combined efforts of Alex and Chris to pour Gene in to the back of the car with Rosie opening the doors for them, even then it was still a struggle.

Persuading 17 stones of semi-conscious man to move in a straight line was virtually impossible and once or twice they found themselves heading back the way they'd come, but eventually Gene was in and slumped against the far door, his breath steaming up the window.

As Alex and Chris stretched to work the knots and kinks out of their joints, Rosie hurried back up the path and disappeared inside. She returned a few seconds later with a sturdy carrier bag, which she gave to Chris who looked at it in confusion.

"I take it you're in the back with him." She nodded at Gene.

"Oh, good idea." Said Alex nodding in understanding. Chris, typically, was still lost.

The two women rolled their eyes and Rosie patted Chris's arm.

"If it happens, you'll know what it's for."

"We gonna stop off for some shopping?" Chris's guess was wide of the mark as usual.

Alex sighed. "He might throw up Chris."

"Oh right!" Chris climbed gingerly in beside his boss.

Alex turned to the other woman. "Well goodbye Rosie."

She held out a hand, which Rosie ignored pulling her in for an affectionate hug instead.

"Just make sure I get an invite to the wedding." She said as she stood back.

Alex flushed with excitement at the thought of a honeymoon with Gene.

Rosie noticed but didn't comment. "Anytime you need a chat love, you know where I am."

Alex nodded and climbed in the car.

XXXXX

Getting Gene into the car was a cinch compared to getting him to climb the stairs to Alex's flat.

20 sweaty, breathless minutes later the 3 of them collapsed in a heap on the sofa, Chris's arm trapped behind the still partially comatose Gene and Alex practically in the Guv's lap. She wearily got to her feet and picked up Gene's overcoat, hanging it up in the hall before fetching two glasses of water from the kitchen.

"Drink this and then we'd best go back." Alex passed a glass to Chris, who gulped it greedily.

They left Gene sprawled on the sofa, bucket by his feet.

XXXXX

Alex left work early, fully expecting Gene to at least show signs of coming round, but at 5 o'clock that evening he was still out for the count.

She made herself something to eat and called Rosie to ease her worries that Gene somehow banged his head had slipped into a coma, how ironic would that be, she was reassured when Rosie told her that he'd only stopped drinking about 15 minutes before she and Chris had turned up that afternoon.

The two bottles of scotch he'd consumed and the late nights that were part and parcel of the job had taken their toll and 'sleeping beauty' was likely to remain so for a good while yet.

She removed his boots and jacket, fetched a pillow and made him as comfortable as she could, draping the blue blanket from the back of the sofa over him. Alex stood back to look at him, a warm smile on her face.

He wasn't classically handsome, his skin was uneven and pitted, but those intense, blue eyes and fantastically long lashes more than made up for the minor imperfection, anyway Gene was very much a man and they weren't supposed to be pretty.

When he smiled at her, or half smiled which was as close as he ever got, nothing else mattered and she felt …complete…whole, even the pain of being without Molly was easier to bear.

He could be as stubborn as a mule if he thought he was right and a little too free with his insults at times, but whenever they were together Alex knew she was completely safe and no one had made her feel that way since her world had been devastated by that car bomb when she was a small child.

Hesitantly Alex bent over Gene's sleeping from and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well love." She said quietly and left the flat to visit Shaz.

XXXXX

Gene was still in exactly the same position when she got back a few hours later, Alex left a glass of water and a strip of aspirin on the coffee table for him and went to bed.

She was mightily relieved to see him facing the other way on the sofa when she got up for work the next day, the water had been drunk and he'd removed his shirt. Alex left him a note before walking over the road to the station.

XXXXX

Gene woke up feeling surprisingly good, considering the amount of booze he'd put away. He sat up on the sofa and looked round the flat in confusion, he was positive he'd gone to see Rosie, yeah he had. Hazy memories were starting to come back, so how come he was in Alex's flat? He thought hard to see if his whisky soaked brain could shed any light on his apparent change of location, then he spotted a folded piece of paper with his name on it. He picked it up and started to read.

Gene we ARE going to talk. DO NOT leave the flat, I'll be back at 6.

Talk? About what? How much did she know? Gene started to panic, he put the note down with trembling fingers, then his customary bloody-mindedness re-asserted itself.

The Gene-genie didn't take orders from a bird. He was going to have a shower, some coffee then he was out of here. The resolve lasted until he was half way down his second cup, he'd looked through her kitchen cupboards and found nothing that resembled food. How could you live in a place and not even have the basics in? He ignored a vision of his own bare larder. He'd go shopping and stock up, maybe get a meal ready, he owed her that much, for caring enough to come after him and get him home …..back safely.

Gene was no Delia Smith but he could manage a stew with a few spuds, he would bung it in the oven on a low light and bugger off before she got back.

At least that was the plan, but Gene kept finding reasons to hang around. He watched a video he'd forgotten he'd left at the flat, read through some case notes Alex had been working on, tried to puzzle out that crazy calendar on the wall. Gene had just started to rifle through a box of cassette tapes when he heard her key in the door. For a second he was like a rabbit caught in the headlights, then he threw himself on the sofa grabbing a book on the way. By the time Alex entered the room he was casually leafing through it, legs crossed nonchalantly.

He looked up as she stood in front of him,

"Are you OK Gene?"

"Fine, why?"

"Well you did drink yourself unconscious yesterday and had to be virtually carried up the stairs by me and Chris, and you're _still_ here. I thought after reading my note you'd have taken to the hills, usually any time I've mentioned talking about things you can't get away fast enough. But I mainly ask because you're reading "Fecundity, Fertility and Family Planning" which I wouldn't have thought was your cup of tea at all."

Gene tried to bluff it out, "Yeah well, I have hidden depths."

Alex stifled a smile.

"One of them being the ability to read upside-down."

She took the book from his hands and sat beside him. Alex took a breath to talk about his trip to see Rosie, when she noticed a delicious smell.

"Have you been cooking?"

"Just a stew, thought you needed a good meal."

Gene - stubborn, Manc hard man - Hunt had cooked for her. A feeling of love stole over Alex taking her breath away and she gazed into his piercing eyes, silver-grey in the dimness of the flat.

She traced his jaw with gentle fingers, hearing his breathing catch. Alex leaned forward and said in a quiet murmur.

"I certainly need something Gene, but it's not food."

Alex could clearly see the desire in his eyes but something was holding him back, he got to his feet.

"Thought you didn't want to be another notch on my bedpost Bols? He shoved his hands in his pockets and studied the floor intently, not able to meet her gaze.

Alex moved next to him and tilted his chin up so that she could see his eyes. This had to be handled with the utmost care, one wrong word now would make him clam up for good.

"I had a very informative chat with your friend Rosie, she…"

But Gene had pulled the shutters down, he pulled away glaring at her, trade mark pout in place.

"Don't like being gossiped about behind my back." He turned to leave but Alex put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well _you_ wouldn't bloody talk to me." She was getting annoyed again.

"_Can__'__t_ bloody talk to you, tried to show you an' you accused me of just wanting to get in your knickers."

Alex took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down, she stood in front of him locking on to his gaze.

"You're right, but I've had 2 days to think and now I see things more clearly."

She took a step back it was either that or snog his face off and it was the wrong time for that.

"Let's have some of whatever it is you've prepared, open some wine and spend some time together. No pre-judging, no expectations just 2 people getting to understand each other a little better."

Gene searched her face and knew he couldn't leave; the chance to get closer to Alex was too tempting.

He nodded.

XXXXX

Dinner had been surprisingly tasty, they had kept the conversation to neutral topics and as the level in the wine bottle dropped, the banter flowed more easily.

After washing the dishes they moved through to the living room with a fresh bottle of wine, which Gene opened while Alex flicked through her record collection, not finding anything to suit her mood, she opted for a mix tape she'd made of her favourite Elvis songs. Gene looked up in surprise at her choice then nodded approvingly.

"Thought you'd put on some girly, romantic bollocks." He said as he topped up their glasses.

Her eyes were warm as she smiled and sat beside him on the sofa. "I'm saving those for when I seduce you."

Alex was astonished to see him blush something she didn't think he was capable of, Gene took a large gulp of wine and she changed the subject, filing away his reaction and adding it to the growing list of differences between the Guv and the man next to her.

"Tell me about Mrs Hunt."

The pout returned to his features.

"Not much to tell, she found someone else cos I was more married to the job than her."

"Is that why you left Manchester?"

"Amongst other things." Gene didn't want to talk about Sam tonight, possibly not ever.

"What about that tosser Drake?"

"You're judging him without knowing the facts."

"He left you an' Molly that makes him a tosser in my book, Bols."

Alex felt the tears gather as she said. "He preferred to shag every female with a pulse rather than spend time with his daughter and me."

Gene frowned, unaccountably annoyed that some had hurt his Bolly like that.

"You divorced? I mean you kept his name."

"It was easier, I was getting noticed for promotion and I suppose I didn't want everyone to know I was a failure."

"You weren't, he was the bastard who couldn't keep it in his trousers."

"Yeah, but I'm not always the easiest person to be around."

"No you're not!"

He ignored her "Thanks a lot Gene." And took her hand.

"But I don't want easy, I want an equal, someone who's got the balls to put me in my place when I'm talking bollocks and I know you need the same from a bloke."

Alex felt a lump in her throat, it had been a long time since someone had understood her that well.

She moved closer to him on the sofa, hesitated for a second then laid her head on his chest and cuddled into him. Alex felt Gene's body tense and he shifted uneasily.

"What's going on?" He asked gruffly.

"Nothing, just getting comfortable"

"Where's tonight headed Alex?"

Alex? She couldn't remember the last time he'd used her real name, it gave her a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach, she closed her eyes in pleasure at the sensation and said.

"Where ever you like, put it this way there's a new red toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet."

Gene just grunted but his body relaxed and he brought his arms round to hold her lightly.

Elvis was extolling the virtues of being a teddy bear, one of the lines struck a chord with Alex and she muttered something against his chest.

"Didn't catch that Bolly."

She lifted her head. "I said that's bollocks. Lions are definitely the kind **I** love enough!"

Their eyes met and Alex could see fear on his face, which was quickly masked by his customary pout. The look spoke volumes to her; it clearly said 'I'm being the Guv because I don't know how to be anything else'.

Gene was frozen, petrified beyond reason, he'd never wanted something so much, but was terrified by the implication. If he did this, if he lowered the barriers around his heart, he was laying himself wide open for heartache when he buggered it up – and he was sure he would, he always did.

Alex gazed deep into his eyes and lifted her hand to his cheek saying, "Just for once Gene Hunt accept that someone else knows more than you and let me in.

"What if I can never let you out again?" He looked terrified.

Alex said nothing she simply moved her head and caressed his lips with hers, gentle, sipping kisses intended to heal rather than arouse. He kept totally still, not even daring to breathe and let her kiss him for a few seconds, then pulled away.

"_Please_ Alex not unless you really mean it." His voice was little more than a hoarse whisper.

Alex felt her heart melt at his words and she watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed.

"I have _never_ meant anything more." She said at an equally low volume.

Alex smiled gently at him and watched as the fear gradually left him, then as if with one mind they began to move closer again, exchanging tender open mouthed kisses as tongues shyly sought each other, gently stroking and teasing, hands holding each others arms lightly. It was teenage stuff, but there was no rush, Gene realised that if it went no further tonight he'd still consider himself a lucky man.

Alex broke the kiss, looked deep into his eyes and said huskily.

"Take me to bed Gene."

"I'm not interested in having sex with you Alex."

Disappointment flooded through her, she took a breath to ask why he'd lied to Rosie, her mind turning over his words. Then his meaning was clear and she said.

"Whatever happens when we get into bed, and I'm not saying that anything has to, I would be more than happy if you just held me, but if something does, it most definitely won't be sex."

His gaze was warm as he studied her face, that was his Bolly - had to use 3 dozen words when 3 would have done.

"You couldn't have just said I love you, could you?"

"Well neither could you."

His lips twitched in that lopsided grin of his, conceding the point and he pulled her into his arms settling against the sofa.

"We'll go to bed later love, let's just stay here for a bit."

They relaxed into each other and let the music wash over them, Elvis was saying that he couldn't help falling in love and Gene had to agree with him, then Alex lifted her head from his chest again.

"You do realise you haven't had a cigarette since I've been home?"

"One vice at a time Bolly. I'm doing contentment at the moment."

"Contentment's not a vice Gene." He could hear the amusement in her voice.

"'Tis the way I bloody do it!"

XXXXX

A/N – Thanks for reading.

Kim.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Sorry this last chapter has taken so long but the smut bunny took an extended holiday, I've tracked the little devil down and the result is chapter 7. I should warn you there's a fair amount of Galex fluff ahead.

Thanks to everyone who's taken time to read and review, may all your Christmas presents be Gene-shaped.

Disclaimer - None of this is mine, I'm only having a lend for my own personal amusement.

Chapter 7

They headed for the bedroom a couple of hours later, Alex leading a reluctant Gene by the hand. He was nervous, not sure whether to make a move and risk the warm companionship that they had enjoyed all evening.

Alex saw his hesitancy and took the initiative, she pulled out some pyjamas from the chest of drawers and walked out of the door saying over her shoulder.

"You stay here while I use the bathroom and we'll swap OK?"

Gene stripped down to his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling exposed and vulnerable. He thought about having a smoke to calm himself down but knew Alex wouldn't approve of it here in her room so he just sat and stared at the carpet until she returned.

"All yours." Alex said breezily and the false cheeriness grated on her ears.

Gene went off to brush his teeth and Alex climbed into bed and lay on her side facing the wall wondering what to do. She didn't really understand his reluctance, they both wanted each other and she'd let him know his advances would be welcomed, that surely should be that? She was so preoccupied that she didn't realise Gene had returned until the bed dipped behind her.

He got into bed and lay down, copying her position, Alex expected Gene to make a move but he was motionless, his slightly elevated breathing betraying his nervousness. Alex shuffled back so that she was practically touching the front of his body with her back inviting him to spoon her, still he refused to move, with an impatient sigh Alex groped behind for his hand and drew it over her waist. Gene moved his body at last and they shifted around until they found a position that was comfortable for them both.

"Bolly I….." He trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"No expectations remember? We're not in a rush, whenever it feels right love."

Alex lifted his hand to her mouth, kissed his fingers and settled down.

Gene listened as Alex's breathing slowed and she drifted into sleep, but he couldn't doze off, couldn't even make his body relax. A loud voice in his mind was calling him every poofy name under the sun for not having sex with Alex. Since when had the Gene-genie just lain beside a gorgeous bird and 'cuddled'? But he was scared to do anything more, certain he would balls things up like he usually did.

When he was still a small boy, before his dad had knocked all the enthusiasm out of him, Gene used to love the last few days before Christmas. He would stare for hours at the small pile of presents under the tree, they were full of exciting possibilities. Even on Christmas day itself he would hold off opening them until the last second, because while they were still wrapped they might, just might contain that fort from the big toy shop on the high street, the one he'd gazed adoringly at every day on his way home from school. Usually, of course once the paper lay in shreds on the carpet the present would turn out to be a cheap tin plate garage for his toy cars, but for those few days Gene was the most excited little boy in Lancashire.

It was the same now, while he and Alex were 'just friends' he could imagine them making a life together, getting married, growing old….but if he actually touched her his fantasies of a happy life might disappear like smoke on a windy day and at this precise moment Gene wasn't sure if he could take the risk. With a small sigh of resignation Gene settled down for a long night.

XXXXX

A car door slamming in the road underneath the bedroom window woke him with a start. After a few confused seconds the events of the evening came back to him, for some unknown reason the atmosphere felt different now, the awkwardness of bedtime had diminished and Gene pulled Alex a little closer, relishing the feel of silky skin under his fingertips and the fruity scent of her shampoo.

There was an instant tightness in his groin, which increased as unbuttoned the pyjama top and eased the material over one elegant shoulder, he nuzzled and nipped his way along until his mouth was by her ear and he murmured.

"Wake up Bolly, it's time for us not to have sex."

Alex stirred, unconsciously pushing her bottom against his groin as sleep and wakefulness battled within her, Gene mimicked the motion and Alex gasped as she felt his erection nudge against her, instantly fully awake and aroused. She rolled over to face him, an excited smile on her lips and eyes shining with anticipation.

"Hello you." She whispered, stroking his cheek.

Gene captured the hand and pressed a kiss into it, his eyes locked on to hers. He knew she was waiting for one of his witty quips but his mind was blank and anyway this moment was far too precious to ruin with a smutty remark.

Gene had a sudden moment of self-doubt, what the fuck was he doing? This wasn't a quick shag with a drunken tart he'd picked up for the night, this was a life changing moment with a woman he was in love with, he wasn't sure he was capable of making Alex happy for the rest of her life and that's what HAD to happen for Gene to stand any chance of happiness himself.

Alex saw the uncertainty in his eyes and fell several miles deeper in love with him. Gene Hunt, the most alpha-ist of males, was unsure about making love with her, she swallowed an emotional lump in her throat and lowered her mouth to his.

Her lips ghosted over Gene's without urgency, the need to get this right was far more important than sating the craving to take him as deep inside her body as possible. All or nothing Rosie had said and Alex had to have all of him, it was her only chance of sanity in a world without her daughter.

At first Gene lay motionless, letting Alex do what she wanted to him, allowing her love to warm his soul and coax his bruised and battered heart back to life. Then, as her tongue slid between his lips to tease his own, the joy of being here with Alex engulfed him and Gene began to return her kiss. His hands roamed her body, tender caresses interspersed with gentle squeezes and a sound – part sigh, part moan emanated from him.

Their clothes seemed to melt away, removed with unhurried movements until they were both gloriously naked. They lay entwined on their sides, mouths locked and hands discovering how to please for what seemed like hours, both content to let things develop at their own pace.

Gene had always imagined their first time to be over quickly in a blaze of white-hot passion, he'd never thought himself capable of this slow, gentle lovemaking. It must be down to Alex, the way she was murmuring approval at his caresses and nuzzling at his neck in a way that aroused but didn't tip him beyond control.

He was certain he shouldn't be putting so much…love into each stroke of his hands, each brush of his lips, it was laying himself wide open for heartache further down the line but he couldn't help it and Alex was matching him touch for touch, her soft hands gentle on his back and buttocks, her mouth returning his kiss with equal tenderness.

This was different to every other sexual encounter he'd had, Gene had never wanted just hold and kiss and cherish his partner before. Usually the eagerness to climax would spur him on, not his time though. At this precise moment brushing Alex's nipple with his thumb to make her gasp and nibbling gentle kisses over her jaw to make her smile were much more important than orgasm.

His mouth nuzzled it's way down to her breast sucking the taut nub with infinite tenderness, his fingers tentatively explored lower stroking her now soaking folds eliciting a moan of pure joy from her.

Gene felt a vague disappointment when Alex moved, throwing her thigh over his hip and positioning her self to take him in, was this – he - not good enough, that she felt the need to get it over with.

"_Pleas_e." Alex gasped and there was such need in her voice that for a micro second he thought she must be thinking about someone else, Gene Hunt surely couldn't inspire such longing.

"God Gene, need you, _please_."

A fierce joy surged through him, he rolled over Alex and entered her slowly, pushing himself inside her welcoming heat to the hilt, there was a moment of perfect stillness and they both gasped with the overpowering 'rightness' of it. Alex watched his face, half in shadow as a deep frown of concentration was smoothed away and a look of devotion took it's place.

Gene met her gaze, the passion-clouded green eyes calmed him and any remaining nerves melted away as he saw his own unaccustomed and seldom felt emotions reflected in her eyes.

He could have been hung like a dormouse and this would still be the best time Alex had had between the sheets, the fact that he was the largest man she'd ever seen and clearly knew exactly how to please her was just the cherry on the cake, and as he began to move within her, every thrust heightening her pleasure and fanning the flames of desire, Alex knew she was lost to him, she could never give Gene up. Then the mind-blanking white heat of orgasm exploded through both of them and they cried each other's names.

XXXXX

Epilogue.

They were left alone in his office, Evan had taken little Alex Price home and the rest of the team had buggered off to Luigi's. Gene poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to a shell-shocked Alex, they drank in silence for a while each lost in their own thoughts.

Alex was amazed that Gene had carried her younger self away from the wreckage of that car, of her life. She'd always been convinced it was Evan who protected her from the blast, now that she knew different things began to make sense, her desire to join the police instead of becoming a lawyer like her parents, the almost primeval feeling of safety when Gene was around and, possibly the most startling of all, why she was here.

Alex was now sure that her ending up with Gene was no co-incidence; if Layton's bullet was fatal then being with the Guv was the only way she'd ever be at peace and she thanked whoever was responsible. She realised that when the time came to leave here (if it ever did) that she'd spend the rest of her life trying to mend her broken heart. Hopefully that was a long time off, she had to make to most of now, just in case it was snatched from her.

Gene was worried about Alex, why was she so upset that those 2 leftie lawyers had been blown up? OK he knew she was a good police officer who had been running around all day to save them and she had got quite friendly with Caroline but Alex was grieving as if a close relative had just been killed.

He did the only thing he could think of, he set both their glasses down, pulled Alex into his arms and held her. She tried to push him away at first then, as the tears began to flow, she relaxed against him and he whispered words of comfort and love in her ear.

There had been a strange look on her face as he carried little Alex into his office, it was a puzzling expression and one that Gene couldn't put a name to. Probably just sizing him up as a potential father, usually that would have him ending the relationship but not this time. The thought of a mini Bols to take care of filled him with a strange sense of pride, or better yet two kids, he'd love to have a little lad to take to the foottie. Gene was now certain that his future contained a posh, mouthy tart and he whispered in her ear that whatever happened he would always be here to take care of her, Alex cuddled closer needing his reassurance.

It wasn't going to be all plain sailing, they were both stubborn people but he knew they could be happy together. Gene realised he would have to share his thoughts and feelings, no more holding himself back. All or nothing, he could do that with the right partner and he knew that the woman currently soaking his shirt was as close to his perfect match as he was ever likely to find. Gene tightened his embrace and dropped a gentle kiss on her head.

In the haven of Gene's arms, Alex felt her shock begin to subside a little. His words were already starting to heal the grief and she wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped in his protective embrace forever. The pain of being without her daughter would always be with her, but she had no influence over whether she stayed or went and, if she was honest, Alex was glad she didn't have to make the choice.

Gene pulled back slightly to look at her as he said.

"C'mon Bols, let's get out of here."

Gene held out his hand, the same one he'd taken Alex Price's tiny hand in and Alex stared at it, then grabbed it as if it was a lifeline and they left the office to go home.

The End.


End file.
